An organization (e.g. a business, a school, a hotel, a government agency) may have many defibrillators distributed across different physical buildings of the organization. Batteries in deployed defibrillators may expire at different times. In addition, sometimes defibrillators may be misplaced, tampered with, and/or require resetting. For this reason, the defibrillators may require regular maintenance to ensure operability during an emergency. Given the risks of non-functional defibrillators, the organization may need to comply with rules of regulatory bodies that govern safe and functional availability of defibrillators or restrictions of insurers of the organization.
The organization may hire a defibrillator serving organization to comply with rules of defibrillator maintenance. Individuals hired by the organization may not be able to find defibrillators that have been misplaced. Manual inspection of each defibrillator across the organization may be time consuming and inefficient. Further, sometimes defibrillators may become inoperable in between service intervals. During the emergency, a particular defibrillator of the organization closest to an individual in cardiac arrest may be unavailable and/or difficult to locate. As a result, the individual may die. This may expose the organization to civil liability and increased insurance costs. Most tragically, a life that could have been saved may be lost.